Together Forever
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: The changeling embraced her in a hug, “I wouldn’t think of it Raven. Wherever you go, I’ll go.” She smiled up at him. “Really?” He smiled at her, “Together forever. RAExBB
1. Broken Promise

**There's a line between good and evil that we can't always see. Evil never wins… but always prevails. What if Raven and Beast Boy turned…. The good side may be the side they should be on but who wants to be good when being bad is so fun?**

**Chapter 1 A Broken Promise**

Raven looked to see the guards had all fallen asleep at the bank. She knew she shouldn't but…..she glanced down at her ripped clothes, stained with dry blood and mud as her stomach growled. It wasn't like she had a choice. And it wasn't like this had been her first time doing it either. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered as a portal appeared in front of her and she stepped into the room full of bags of money. Her hood was over her head so the cameras wouldn't see her face as she took one bag and left through the same portal.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Apparently not _all_ the guards had been asleep on the job as she was surrounded by police with their guns pointed at her.

The dark girl rolled her eyes. Like those guns were gonna really stop her. She used her powers and their guns flew away and broke.

They gasped and stood back as she noticed one of them calling someone on the phone.

Raven started to fly away when she heard some people behind her and turned to see a group of four teenagers in costumes.

"Just give the money back and we won't have to attack you," the spiked haired boy said slowly.

"Let me go and I won't hurt you either," she replied sarcastically. Her heart was pumping fast and she felt an old joy she thought she had long forgotten. It was the kinda rush most people got from getting away with something and almost getting caught. It was exciting. Raven opened a portal and disappeared. She reappeared in the park above the ocean that got a good view of Titans Tower. "Super heroes," she muttered to herself as she removed her hood, revealing her naturally violet colored hair and purple eyes. Then she sat down, leaning against a tree and fell asleep. The following morning she bought herself some cheep cloths, food, and water. She wore some back baggy pants with a dark blue tank top that said, "Are you looking at me or the chaos I created," in light blue bold letters. **(If they sold it I would definitely buy it)** She bought a wooden box to keep the rest of the money in and bought a dark blue hooded cape and jacket. She didn't bother thinking about renting an apartment or anything since she was rather used to the park and enjoyed it. The next night as she walked the streets, wearing her cloak, she thought about the rush she had gotten the night before. _At least for a while I got to forget._ She thought to herself. Raven found herself at the bank and sat down against the building's wall and sighed.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime," a voice said.

She flinched and looked up to see the spiked haired boy.

"You're the one who robbed this place yesterday, aren't you? Didn't take much either, why?" He eyed her.

"I don't talk to strangers," she said plainly, feeling uncomfortable around him.

He laughed, "I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. There, I introduced myself now how about you?"

"Why? So you'll know who I am when you throw me in prison?" She raised a brow. "I'm not a criminal anyway…" She trailed off.

Robin sat beside her and stared at her seriously, "Mind telling me what happened?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me!" Raven asked coldly, standing up and running a few meters away.

"I noticed your ripped clothes the last time we met. You didn't seem the type to steal and there was nothing on you before now."

"I don't need your pity!" She spat and used her powers to disappear. To her surprise after spending a few minutes in the park he found her, "Leave me alone!" She shouted.

"I'm just trying to help." He walked closer.

Her eyes glowed with power as she growled through gritted teeth.

"Raven!" Another voice from behind her was heard.

She turned to see a green boy with pointed ears.

"Dude, I though that was you! It's me the grass stain!" He grinned.

"Beast…Boy?" She lowered her hands that had been glowing and her eyes stopped glowing. Then she fainted.

**Titans Tower**

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"She's fine BB. She just needs something to eat."

Raven groaned and blinked as she got used to the light. "Where.." She sat up.

"You're in Titans Tower medical wing," Beast Boy smiled at her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off, glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "You're a super hero? _And_ you wear spandex?"

The green teen laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah."

"Traitor," she muttered after a while.

He sweat dropped and his ears fell to the side.

"So how do you two know each other?" Robin asked, standing in between Cyborg and Starfire.

"Oh yes!" Star squeaked happily. "What is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?"

Rae turned to the orange girl and opened her mouth to speak.

The changeling, having known what her answer would be, covered her mouth, "She'll answer your questions later Star." He then uncovered her mouth after receiving a bite from the dark girl, "Ouch!"

Raven smirked at him, "You deserve more than that. Be happy I'm letting you off easy."

He looked up at her, "So that's it?" His ears perked up.

Her smirk grew and he knew there was much more torture to come.

Robin cleared his throat, "Well are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Clearly it had gone over BB's head.

Raven shook her head and smiled slightly, "Same old little grass stain."

Now it was his turn to glare at her but when he saw her smile, he smiled back.

"How did you two meet?" Robin repeated the question.

"None of _your_ business," the goth said emotionlessly, hugging her knees.

He ignored her, "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "I!...SHE!...UH!" He fainted.

Raven allowed a small giggle to escape her lips and a few light bulbs blew up. "Same old Beast Boy," she mused. She looked up to find everyone staring at her, "What?"

"Did you just blow up.." Cy started.

"Oops," she turned dead panned again.

"I guess that means yes," the tin man concluded.

"Oh what has happened to our friend!" Star asked worriedly.

Robin stared at Raven.

She shook her head, "I told you it was none of your business for a reason and this is part of it." The dark girl sighed and went down to where BB was on the floor and whispered something in his ear.

The titans were surprised when he sat up laughing almost instantly. "Dude!" Then he got a weird face and stared at Raven. "Hey, I do too!"

"Right Beast Boy," she rolled her eyes. "I really believe you this time."

He grinned, "Well at least you didn't lose your sense of humor."

"Well at least I had one to begin with," she shot back, causing Robin and Cyborg to laugh.

"Oh, she got you man," Cyborg wiped away a tear while laughing.

"I do not see what is so humorous," Starfire stated.

BB did crack a smile even if she _had_ just insulted him.

Robin finally became serious, "Since you won't answer my first question, can you tell me where you put the money?"

At this Cyborg's smile disappeared.

Raven remained neutral.

"Raven, just.." The green titan started.

"Shut up traitor!" Raven growled angrily.

"Rae, I'm sorry but.."

Before he could say anything else she teleported away and reappeared in the park where she grabbed the money and flew off.

**Titan's Tower**

Beast Boy sighed.

"Dude, why is she mad at you?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought she seemed rather in between," Star noted. "She was not mad at him the whole time so maybe she really is not."

Robin smiled at her but then turned to the changeling, "First, Beast Boy, I want you to tell me why she stole the money, called you a traitor, and refuses to let us know how you two met."

He sweat dropped and shook his head, "Sorry Robin but this is something I'll have to do alone. All I can say is that it's not her fault." The titan started to walk out of the room.

"Whose fault is it then?"

He stopped, "Mine." Then he walked out.

**Five Months Later**

None of the titans had seen her since then and Beast Boy was starting to believe she really left. He laid on his bed thinking about what had happened to make her think of him as a traitor.

**Flashback**

Raven and Beast Boy walked along the beach of Hawaii.

Raven, of course, had been reluctant to go at first but the changeling had convinced her to go with him.

He knew of how her powers worked and he thought it was actually funny how Raven would still try to insult him even if she already knew that he knew she didn't mean any of it.

They were best friends even though they were complete opposites.

Raven had just told him about her father and how she was meant to destroy the world but he told her that he didn't care if she was the devil herself, she would still be his best friend. At this she had smiled but cause a few palm trees to fall and coconuts to fly around before her smile disappeared.

They had been friends since they met one day as kids. Both were living on the streets and had to steal to survive. If not for their powers they would've been caught long before but they had each other's backs. They were criminals by law standards but by theirs they had no choice. If either had been alone they would've been swallowed by the desire to steal for joy instead of survival, but they kept each other in check.

Raven sat down on the sandy beach and stared at the sun rise as BB took the spot beside her. "Beast Boy, do you think we'll ever have normal lives?"

"Hm," he turned to face her and offered a reassuring smile, "Yeah, as normal as we can get for people with powers." He laughed.

The dark girl's eyes reflected happiness, "But we'll do it together, right? I mean, you're the only friend I've ever had and.."

"Course Rae," he smiled his signature grin.

"Promise grass stain," she smiled slightly.

"I promise." He paused for a moment. "I promise to get us some ice cream, too."

Rae shook her head, almost smiling, "Fine, but I'm getting our lunch…..hot dogs."

"Hey! I've been a," he started.

She had put her hand up, smirking, "I know, I know, you're a pig. How could anyone _not_ know that?"

He faked a pout, "So fruit salad?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Yup," she sat up, dusting the sand off her cloak. "With wipe cream and a cherry on top."

**End Flashback**

They had also promised to never tell anyone of their past together and that included their criminal records that Raven had disposed of with her powers every time they got one. As far as everyone was concerned, neither of them existed.

BB frowned. He had promised they'd find a normal life together. As friends of course And he had left her alone. He didn't even know why he left and that made him all the more angrier at himself. Then he had another flashback.

**Flashback**

"Hey Raven, I'm going to go get some dinner, ok?" He told the sleepy girl.

"Ok," she moaned and turned over on the couch in their house made out of things from the junk yard.

BB shook his head, smiling. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. _Wait cute?! Where did that come from?_ He shook the thoughts from his head as he walked away. The bad thing about this was he never came back.

**End Flashback**

"I can't believe it! I'm such a jerk!" The changeling growled at himself.

"It's about time you realized that," a feminine voice came from his window.

He looked up, completely shocked, "Raven? I thought you.."

"Just because you broke your promise doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook that easily," she said with no emotion.

He grinned, "Raven!" BB ran over to her, giving her a hug.

**Next Morning**

Raven had slept in his room on the bottom bunk while he slept on the top. She hadn't told him anything of what had happened after the day he left but he knew he had to be patient with her. She told him she wanted to join the team.

He told her Robin would probably ask her where the money was again.

She shrugged and said she had spent it on the basics.

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the Main room.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stared at them.

The grass stain sweat dropped, "Hehe, hey guys, um, do you think Raven could join the team?"

"She's a criminal Beast Boy and unless she gives back," Robin was interrupted.

"I don't have it anymore," she stood in front of the green teen. "And who said you had any right to question Beast Boy about me?" She stared.

"Where is it? What are you hiding that you can't allow him to tell us?" The Boy Wonder pressed on seriously.

Cyborg was looking rather nervous, along with Star as they could feel the tension in the room, building.

"Where does most money go after it's spent?" She rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think I'm _hiding_ anything?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Because he refused to say anything about you and since I ordered him, there has to be something important!"

"You don't have the right," she started.

"He's part of my team!" He shouted.

"He's my responsibility!" She yelled back but then gasped, realizing she had said too much.

"What do you mean he's _your_ responsibility?" The spiked haired leader asked.

She shot him a glare and turned to face Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, do you really want to stay with them?" Raven asked him as if he were a small child.

He nodded, "They're my friends Rae."

Obviously he hit a soft spot.

"Friends," she growled but not at him. "You're lucky," she said quietly. "I lost the only friend I ever had a long time ago."

The other Titans listened with great interest.

"Raven," BB tried to speak but she went on.

"My friend was also my only family and even if we are no longer friends, I refuse to lose my family too." The dark teen turned to face the others as she sighed. "I am sorry. I can not return the money and I am sorry for shouting at you."

Robin believed she was sorry. She did seem nice, just overprotective. "You can join the team and I'll deal with clearing your…"

"I already cleared my own record Robin," she interrupted.

Robin gave her a room near Beast Boy and gave her a communicator.

The next few days were quiet as Raven avoided the Boy Wonder and Cyborg. Starfire, she would've avoided if the orange girl had not sought her out, asking random questions and giving her bone crushing hugs. Raven kept an eye on BB but didn't speak to him much. Instead she read books, meditated and mostly kept herself locked up in her room. And at the moment that was were she was. "I don't get it. Why does he like them as friends? I mean that Starfire girl is way too cheerful about everything. She definitely had it easy growing up. And Cyborg is obsessed with a car and even calls it 'his baby," she shivered at it. "Then there's Robin who has a totally obvious crush on Starfire, which is mutual but they are too naïve to notice it." Her thoughts wondered to the changeling as she stared at her ceiling. "Beast Boy has even changed. He acts like he doesn't have a care in the world." _He's grown rather handsome and the fang just makes him look cute._ She sighed dreamily. Then she shook her head, sitting up. "What am I thinking? I don't like him that way!" The dark titan flew out her window, not wanting to risk Star seeing her.

Knock, knock, knock

"Raven?" Beast Boy called but no one answered so he opened the door, "Hey, Rae, you in there?" When he was sure she wasn't there he went into her room just in time to notice the girl flying off. "Where's she goin'?" He transformed into a bird and followed her.

Raven landed quickly but softly on the grass in the park but collapsed face first to the ground with a thump before turning over with a small smile on her face despite the fact her face was now wet from the grass. She stretched out under a tree and let out a contented sigh as she relaxed.

BB watched her, now as himself in the tree. He scanned her body and noticed she had changed…..A LOT! The changeling felt his face heat up as he took in all the curves of her body and the places where she had filled out more.

Before opening her eyes the goth sat up. "Beast Boy has a rather _interesting_ choice in friends." She sighed sadly, "Why did he leave? What did I do wrong?"

The green boy felt sad. She thought it was her fault when it was his stupid fault!

Rae frowned, "I can't believe it, everything that's happened and still I find him rather……" _Cute? Why the hell do I like him? He was my best friend and my brother! People don't go around having crushes on their brothers! _ "Ok, I really need to meditate before they drive me completely insane." She stood up and was about to walk off but stopped, putting her finger on her lips in a smirk. "Well, I guess being insane wouldn't be too bad. After all you get a room that's basically made out of pillows. Now if I could just figure out a way to make them let me have a blue room instead of white." Then she flew off.

Beast Boy jumped out of the tree, tilting his head, "She wasn't serious, was she?"

Raven walked along the streets and saw an obvious robber. She sighed, even though it was wrong and against the law she kind of…..missed her life on the street. There was no excitement. Was this what BB and her wanted? Was a _normal_ life this _boring_? She stopped walking and rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought. _Maybe……one last time won't hurt…for old times sake._

_You'd be kicked out of the Titans, Knowledge spoke._

_Not like she'll get caught, Brave shot back._

_What if we do and Beast Boy hates us for it? Timid asked quietly._

_Simple, we'll kill him, Rage said._

_You wanna kill everybody, Happy laughed._

_Thanks for telling me cause I so didn't know that already, Rude sarcastically rolling her eyes._

_We're trying to protect BB, not hurt him._

_Wait, who are you? Raven asked._

……

_You have been hiding another emotion from me, haven't you? Rae growled._

_Why are you accusing us? It wasn't like she needed any help. She's been brave to put up with what you've been doing to her, Brave commented._

_And what exactly am I doing to her?_

_You're.._

"Hey, Rae, what are you doing standing there? Talking to them again?" The boy in question, well questioned.

"They really need to learn when to shut up," she said, irritated.

Beast Boy laughed, "What was it this time?"

She looked up at him and just stared.

His smile disappeared, "Sorry."

"For what?" She asked.

"For just ditching you. I promised to stay with you and then just ran away," he stared at the ground. "And the worst part is…..I don't even know _why_ I ran."

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered and looked at him, showing a little concern as she was about to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but then froze and recoiled it back. _He doesn't even know why? How could he not know?_ "What happened?"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"What happened after you left?" She asked curiously, a little anger in her voice.

The green boy stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Well…um…you see….about that….I…..sorta…" He was becoming extremely nervous now.

Raven waited patiently as she could sense how hard it was for him.

"That is…….I don't exactly," he paused, "know." BB shut his eyes, ready for her to shout at him as he covered his pointed ears.

"So then," the goth was in such deep thought, she didn't notice the changeling's fright at the moment, "I'm guessing you must have sustained an injury and the Titans took you in, am I correct?" She stared at him and frowned, "I'm not going to yell at you."

The green titan opened one eye and then the other, slowly relaxing but just enough so if she decided to yell he'd be ready. It really hurt when she yelled because she would sometimes do it right in his ear. Ouch. "You aren't mad, Rae?" He looked up at her, nervously.

A slow but truly sly smile appeared across her lips, "Who said I wasn't mad?"

He shrieked.

"I only said I wouldn't yell at you and now you must suffer a traitor's _death!_" She hissed but inside Happy was rolling on the ground laughing at the face Beast Boy had made when she said _death_.

BB gulped, "D-d-de-dea-death? B-b-b-but.." His eyes were wide as she shook, completely terrified. Ok, so maybe following her wasn't such a good plan after all since it just got him killed. With that last though, he fainted.

Raven rolled her eyes and suppressed a giggle. "Idiot, like I would really kill him," she muttered as she teleported them both to the tower.

"Hey Raven, what happened to BB?" Cyborg asked, looking over at the two as he watched TV.

She rolled her eyes, "He fainted."

The tin man laughed. "He's been doin' a lot of that since you came."

The dark girl carried him down the hall with her powers until they reached his bed before she dropped him in it. She pulled the covers over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Wait a second! I did not just do that, did I?_

_Yes you did._

Raven's eyes narrowed angrily. _Who are you?_

_You really did like kissing him too, didn't you?_

Rae blushed. _Of course I didn't! I don't even know why I did it!_

_Yes you do._

The dark titan growled. _Shut up and leave me alone._ Raven walked out of the changeling's room and into her own. She sat down on her bed and rested her head in her palm, sighing. "What is wrong with me," she groaned, closing her eyes.

_L, is for the way he looks…at us._

_Happy! Raven shouted._

_O, says he's the only one … for us._

_HAPPY!_

_V, cause he's very, very…extra ordinary._

_**HAPPY!**_

_E, he's someone that everyone should adore and…_

_**HAPPY!**_

_What?_

_Shut up._

_But I'm in the middle of a song, Happy giggled._

_I don't care, just keep quiet!_

…_Love, is all that we can give …to him…_

Raven groaned.


	2. Returning to the Old Life

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Returning to the Old Life**

_This being the super hero life isn't exactly as fun as the life on the streets. _Raven thought as she pretended to read a book in the main room.

Beast Boy popped up behind her, "Hey Rae!"

"AH!" She fell off the couch and growled.

He sweat dropped, "Sorry." BB helped her up as she glared at him.

She went over to the window and stared out at the ocean, "I don't get it Beast Boy."

"Huh?" The green titan walked over and stood beside her. "What do you mean?"

"You gave it up for this?" She turned her head toward him. "Sure, it's nice to have a comfy bed, a house, be able to kick evil's butt, and not have to worry about food but…You don't really get to do what you want or go where you want to go whenever you want."

Beast Boy thought about it, staring at the floor.

"Don't you miss it?"

"Yeah, I do miss it. But what about the titans?" He looked up at her.

Raven smiled slightly, "They got along before you; they can get along without you again."

"Will we ever see them again?" He asked sadly.

"Of course." The goth offered her hand.

BB smiled at her and took it, "We'll have to leave our communicators or they'll track us down."

"We'll keep them so you can talk to them. I'll rewire them so they can't track us," Rae told him as they were rapped in a dark bubble and disappeared.

Cyborg came in, in time to see them leave. "Huh?"

Raven and Beast Boy appeared in a dark alley.

"Beast Boy," Raven lowered her head.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He asked, worried.

"Will you run away again?" She asked, sadly.

The changeling embraced her in a hug, "I wouldn't think of it Raven. Wherever you go, I'll go."

She smiled up at him, causing a trash can to explode and rain garbage. "Really?"

He smiled at her, "Together forever." The green boy let her go as old lettuce landed on his head and he slipped on a banana peel. "Who- whoa!" He fell backwards.

Raven laughed and surprisingly, nothing blew up.

The green teen stood up, dusting himself off.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Rae said as her skin turned white and her hair turned black. "Clear your mind and picture what you want to look like."

He did as he was told and his skin turned white and his hair brown. "Cooooooooollll."

She smiled, "Want a fruit salad?"

BB grinned back, "Only if I can get the ice cream."


	3. From Heroes to Criminals

**Dedicated to reviewers:**

**World of Nightmares**

**OceanLeviathan

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**From Heroes to Criminals**

Starfire was really sad, "I miss friends Beast Boy and Raven."

Robin slammed his fists down. "They've been gone for two weeks and no sign of them! We've looked everywhere in the city!"

"I've tried tracking them by their communicator but they seem inactive," Cyborg said.

Suddenly they received a transmission, audio only.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy's voice spoke happily.

"Beast Boy, where are you!" Robin shouted angrily.

"I can't tell you that, sorry." He responded.

"When are you to come back," Star asked sadly.

"I'm not sure Star," he said.

"Is Raven with you?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did you two leave!" The Boy Wonder yelled.

"Damn Robin, we're not deaf," Raven answered. "Why we left is not your concern."

"Besides we'll come visit, right Rae?"

"Sure Beast Boy, just hurry up because you know we have a schedule to keep."

"Right, well guys I have to go so I'll call you guys in another week or so."

"WAIT!" Robin shouted but it was too late.

BB shut the communicator. "Schedule to keep?"

Raven shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind and we both know you can't afford to miss another dinner."

Beast Boy's stomach growled as he laughed nervously, "Yeah, but isn't there an easier way to get everything?"

Rae looked over to the bank, "Not if you don't want to."

"We can't rob a bank!" He exclaimed. "They'll catch us!"

"No they won't and we already have disguises, just try not to speak while we're in there." She started toward the building.

"Wait up!" He ran after her.

**Titan's Tower**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"It's a robbery at the bank," Robin said as they all rushed out and surround two people. A guy and a girl.

The guy was using his hands to try to communicate with the girl urgently.

The girl shook her head.

"Give the money back!" Robin asked nicely, curious to know why neither was saying a word.

Her eyes glowed as her powers in wrapped BB and Rae and they disappeared with the money.

"She has powers like friend Raven," Star said.

"I'm starting to think maybe that was Raven," Robin spoke.

"And Beast Boy?" Cy asked, "No way. They looked nothing like them and BB would never steal!"

Raven and Beast Boy appeared in an abandoned building.

"We are so not doing that again," BB walked forward, shouting.

Raven sighed, "I have an idea."

The changeling stopped and turned to face her.

"I don't think you're going to like it though." She bit her lower lip.

Jinx stepped out of the shadows, "But once you get used to it, you're going to love it."

The green boy stared at Rae, shocked, "Raven, she's a criminal!"

"And so are we!" She shouted angrily but then looked sad. "We aren't titans anymore."

He frowned. "What's your idea?"

Jinx smiled, "You're going to join my team. Mammoth, Gizmo, and I will distract the Titans while you two do the actually job."

"And steal stuff for your master? No way man."

"We aren't part of his school anymore. Besides we're only taking food and money to live off of. This building would be a perfect place to live in." Jinx looked around.

Raven walked over to him, "Beast Boy, if you chose this you can never go back."

"What about you?" He asked.

"I chose this a long time ago," she said sternly.

Beast Boy let out a sigh and smiled. "Together forever."

Rae smiled back and gave him a hug.

Jinx was disgusted, "Ugh."

They grinned at Jinx.

"Jealous?" BB asked.

The pink haired girl looked at him as if to say, 'as if.'

The goth rolled her eyes.

**The Next Day**

"Ready?" Raven asked as she slipped on her black baggy jeans and zipped up the zipper on her blue hoddie.

The green boy pulled a green hooded jacket over his black t-shirt and pulled the hood over his head, "Just a little unnerved."

"Ooh, big word," she said sarcastically, "Didn't know you knew the meaning of the word."

He laughed nervously, "Uh, I don't."

Rae rolled her eyes.

Jinx walked in, "You guys ready? We're going to get the Titans attention at Pier 29 and then you.."

"Go in and steal the food," the gothic girl finished. "You've told us a thousand times and though I'd understand if you did it to the grass stain, I don't get why I had to hear it get repeated." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You haven't done anything big since you stayed with the Titans."

"Anything big?" Beast Boy stared at her, "Meaning you did small stuff while you were still a titan?"

She frowned, "I'm insulted that you'd think I'd do that kind of thing; of course not!"

"But you've done this before? I mean stole stuff besides money and food," the green boy asked.

Raven didn't answer as she walked out of the room.

Jinx coughed, "It's kinda a touchy subject for her so you should drop it."

"So she has?" He acted surprised.

The pink sorceress sighed, "Look, you knew her before you and her were titans, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's not the same person she once was." She explained.

"But she acts the same…"

"Around you," she cut him off, almost yelling. "Around you," she said in a lower voice, almost sad. "Around you she tries to act the same." Jinx stared him straight in the eyes. "You don't know the _new_ Raven."

Mammoth walked in, "Hey Jinx, Raven says the titans are all at the mall."

Jinx smiled, "Let's go then."


	4. Robbery

**Dedicated to:**

**Ravenluvver**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**Ravenluvver **

**OceanLeviathan**

**Blueyedgirl**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Robbery **

Raven and Beast Boy walked silently toward their destination.

Rae seemed preoccupied and frustrated as she frowned, staring at the ground.

He would glance at her every now and then but didn't say anything…He didn't know _what_ to say. If Jinx was telling him the truth about Raven then that meant…

"She told you, didn't she?"

BB looked over to see she had the same expression, "About my question being a touchy subject?" He asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Beast Boy. Don't act dum; I know you're not as dum as you act." Her frown seemed to fade a little.

"She told me you weren't the same Raven I knew; that you just acted like it around me." The changeling prayed Jinx was lying because he had a bad feeling about the whole idea about _how_ she had changed.

Raven finally looked up and stared him in the eye, "She was right."

The changeling felt as if he felt his breath stop as he stared back hopefully.

She smiled at him, catching him by surprise, "It's a good thing though."

Beast Boy noticed nothing exploded. "You can feel without things exploding?"

Rae nodded as he gave her a hug, smiling widely.

"That's great Rae! Why would you hide something like that?" He let her go to see her smile gone.

She looked confused, "Because it would mean the impossible…I would have to…Beast Boy, I would have to be in…"

"In what?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I would have to be in love." The dark girl told him.

The green teen felt something caught in his throat, "Who?"

"I…I don't know."

**Battle with Hive against Titans (Happening at the same time)**

"What are you guys up to now?" Robin asked Jinx.

She smirked, "Why do you always ask when you know I'm not going to give you an answer?"

The Boy Wonder frowned, "Titans, go!" He ran forward and jumped, shooting a kick at Gizmo who just side stepped.

"You'll have to do better than that snot-sniffer!" He taunted.

Starfire shot starbolts at Jinx.

Jinx did back flips to avoid them and smiled at the orange girl, "Isn't your team two members short?"

"What do you care," she answered angrily.

The witch shrugged, "I don't but I heard they left town."

Star stopped her attack and her eyes stopped glowing, "They left?"

Mammoth threw a boulder and knocked her unconscious.

Jinx stood over her smiling, "You were always the worried one."

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Mammoth, "Boo-ya!"

**Back with Rae & BB**

They broke into the back of the store and took boxes of food as Raven teleported it all back to their home and came back for the next load.

BB, who had been too curious, opened a door to see an employer, "Oops." He shut the door, "Rae, we gotta get outta here!"

**Battle**

Everyone's communicator's rung as they were informed of a robbery.

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo went into overtime.

"I'll get it," Cyborg shouted as he ran off.

When he arrived he saw the same people who stole from the bank. "What are you two up to?"

The guy glanced at the girl as she motioned for him to run. He started running and turned into a humming bird when he was out of sight.

The girl stared at Cyborg before breaking out into a run.

He followed but when they turned the corner she was gone. Cy looked on his scanner and saw something moving, fast. He followed it and saw the girl enter an abandoned building but then came out.

Raven had used a spell to change her voice. "This is just stalking Cyborg."

He came out from hiding, "Who are you?"

"What? Don't recognize me?"

He looked confused.

"Well I guess you really never did pay much attention to me then," she glared.

"Raven?"

She nodded.

"But that wasn't BB," he asked, nervous.

"Where else would he be?" Rae rolled her eyes and changed her voice back. "And what's so wrong about it, huh?"

"But you're criminals now." He was still shocked.

"Criminals is such a strong word. I mean he hasn't even graduated yet. I on the other hand graduated quite some time ago but I'm still not a criminal." She folded her arms. "Let it go Cyborg. Can't we still be friends? At least for Beast Boy?"

Cy didn't say anything.

"We can't go back to the titans now anyhow. I'm surprised the grass stain got into the titans and that you let me become one. You went to the Hive once Cyborg. Don't you miss it? The being able to do what you want whenever you want?" She frowned.

"No, I chose the titans because you guys are my friends; not because I got the greatest joy out of it. I never thought you'd go to this for that."

"Why? Because I'm not supposed to feel? I chose my friends over the comfort of basic necessities," Raven said plainly.

The tin man's communicator rung and he opened it.

"The Hive ran for it and got away. Did you catch the criminal at the robbery?" Robin asked.

"No," he glanced at Rae. "They got away." He closed the device.


	5. Traumatic Memory

**Dedicated to:**

**World of Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**Agent of the Divine One**

**World of Nightmares**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Blueyedgirl**

**Ravenluvver

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Traumatic Memory**

Raven entered the building after changing her voice back.

BB ran up to her, "Dude, I thought Cy caught you for a second."

"Do you want to visit Cyborg?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah, why?" He tilted his head.

"I think you just might be able to see him sooner than the others."

**At the Tower**

Robin spoke, "Whatever the Hive was up to, they didn't do it."

"It was the same two people from the bank but they just ran and disappeared on scanners." Cyborg half lied.

Ring-Ring

Star flew over to answer the phone, "Hello? Friend Cyborg, some woman wishes to speak with you."

Rob smirked at him, "Hm, I wonder who that could be."

Cyborg muttered angrily under his breath as he took the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hi Cyborg," Raven said on the other end._

"Uh, hey…how's it goin'?"

"_I take it they're in the same room. Well I called because Beast Boy misses you so I thought you could meet us at the park."_

"Ok." Cy hung up.

"Who was it?" Robin asked.

"Just the girl from Raven's café I called to ask if she's been there recently. She said she hasn't been there all week." The tin man said. Later on he snuck out of the tower and toward the park. He saw the two and ran over to them.

"Hey Cy!" BB smiled.

Raven smiled, too. "Thanks for coming."

"Raven?" The half man stared at the goth girl, surprised she could show emotion. "Nothing blew up."

The changeling smiled, "I know, isn't it great!"

Cyborg looked concerned. "BB, why are you and Raven criminals?"

"Because we were hungry?" The brown haired boy spoke, "Ok, so I was a little rusty at gettin' food and then we joined the.."

Raven put her hand over his mouth and glared.

"Joined the what?" The tin man asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Nothing, he's just rambling on. Beast Boy, go home," she told him sternly.

"Aw," he whined, "already?"

The dark girl sighed, "Fine, you can have it."

"Really? Ok, than I'm off," he walked off happily.

"What did you let him have?" Cy asked.

"My game station. No, I didn't steal it," she said when he gave her a look.

"Ok, so what's going on? What happened before I met you and what's going on now?"

"You should probably sit down for this."

They both sat down under a tree.

"It all began when Beast Boy and I parted….He left one day and I never saw him until the titans after that. It was raining the night he left…"

**Flashback Rae povo**

The rain poured down and I was searching for Beast Boy, believing he had gotten lost again. As predicted, I never found him. I sat on the side of the street of cars rode by and splashed more water on me until I was soaked. The wind started blowing, causing me to shiver and shake as I rubbed my arms, trying to keep warm. I knew then that Beast Boy wasn't coming back. He wasn't lost. He had simply left. Tears fell down my cheeks but when unnoticed because of the rain.

Then a girl with pink hair showed up, Jinx. That was when I first met her. "Are you alright?" Even now I wonder why she took pity on my when I was just one of many homeless people on the streets.

"No," I answered sadly.

Jinx helped me up and took me out of the rain and gave me shelter. "Here," she handed me a dry set of cloths and a towel. "The bathroom's down the hall. She took me in and took care of me until my cold went away.

I then was going to leave because I didn't want to intrude any longer. "Thanks," I told her as I started toward the door.

"Why don't you stay? You have powers right?" She asked.

I nodded.

**End Flashback Normal Povo**

"She told me she was part of a team called the Hive and they were just like me and had to steal to survive. I still hadn't changed though to whom I am today. There was one major event that happened a couple days before I met you and saw Beast Boy again," she looked up at Cy.

"Is it the reason why you were starving when we found you and had ripped clothes?" He asked, seriously.

Raven nodded.

**Flashback**

Raven walked down a dark alley and yawned. The moment her eyes were closed she felt a sharp pain in her head as everything went black. She woke up in a dark room, tied to a bed and a gag in her mouth. She struggled to get loose but it was no use.

"Hello cutie," an older man laughed.

Her eyes were filled with fear as she knew right then what he was going to do.

**Out in the City**

Muffled screams and cries were heard as the crazy guy raped her.

**Half Hr Later**

The dark girl opened her eyes to see she was in the street and it was raining again. Tears poured down her face but she didn't say a word as she shook and her body hurt as her legs were covered by mud and blood. She ran through the streets, not knowing where to go.

**End Flashback**

Cyborg gasped, "You were raped? Oh, Raven I didn't…Is that why you were mad at BB?"

"I never held that against him. It wasn't his fault. I only wish I would've had him there to talk to after it happened." A single tear fell. "The only reason I robbed the bank was because I needed food. Anyway, after I ran from you guys I went to see someone for help because I didn't feel like I could trust any man. That's why I didn't trust Robin and even though I knew Beast Boy would never hurt me I still felt uncomfortable around him. Then I came back when I set everything right and talked with Jinx before I went to the tower."

"So you and BB are part of the Hive?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded, "Yes. I'm still wondering Cyborg. Are we still friends? Are you going to tell Robin?" She asked sadly.

He sighed, "I don't want either of you to be put in jail so... If you guys need anything just give me a call." The tin man smiled.

She returned the smile.


	6. Suspicious

**Dedicated to:**

******talim9**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**World of Nightmares**

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Blueyedgirl**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**talim9**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Suspicious**

Two months pasted and Beast Boy called the titans on the communicator every two weeks but everyone could tell he was changing.

"Hey, anyone home?" BB's voice asked.

"Hello friend Beast Boy," Starfire responded.

"Hi Star, how's it going?"

"Good friend but will you ever return in person?" She asked sadly.

"I don't think so, we're kinda really busy so ya."

"What do you and Raven do?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

"We work with helping hungry and stuff. It's really cool. Rae says I still have a lot of work though cause I can't use my powers in public."

"Sounds wonderful friend. Might we visit you then since you are too busy to come to us?" The orange girl asked hopefully.

"Uh, hold up and let me ask." He put the speaker on mute. "Raven, they want to visit us," the changeling said nervously.

"And you expected them not to ask?" She raised a brow, her arms folded. Then she smiled, "Alright but they have to met us at the pizza place or something and we'll have to make different disguises because we don't want them knowing I can change our looks magically."

The green boy smiled and pressed the mute button off, "She said you could meet us at the pizza place. Well, I gotta go then. See ya later."

**At the Pizza Place**

The three titans sat in their usual spot, waiting for their friends.

Two people in hooded jackets came over to their table.

"Hi guys," BB smiled from under the hood.

Raven sighed, sitting down and took her hood off to reveal her skin was normal, "You should've just used the crème."

"But it's all gooey," he complained as he sat beside her.

"Friends!" Starfire gave them both body crushing hugs.

"I thought you said you guys were busy?" Robin raised a side of his mask.

"Oh Rae just worked a little hocus pocus so our boss would give us the afternoon off." He grinned.

They looked at Raven.

"I promised we'd work overtime tomorrow."

"You did? Aw, man, but she's crabby in the afternoon," he glanced at her.

Cyborg grinned, "So why did you guys leave in the first place."

"Me tired being a titan," Beast Boy said in a baby voice.

Rae hit him, causing him to fall out of his chair and smirked.

"Hey!" He frowned playfully. His frown turned into a smile, "Pinky pinky," he looked up at her.

The titans watched, amused.

Her face flushed and she whispered something to him.

His face flushed then and he kept quiet.

Raven laughed, scaring Rob and Star. She turned to the titans and smiled, "Sorry but he had it coming. He tries this every week but never wins."

"You've changed friend Raven," the orange girl smiled.

Beast Boy sat back in the chair, "So what's been going on with you guys?"

"Same old, same old," Cyborg sighed. "Those two love birds haven't gotten anywhere."

The Boy Wonder and Starfire blushed darkly.

BB and Rae laughed.

Cy smiled and laughed a little, "So what have you two been up to besides work?"

"Nothing much. Beast Boy has a knack for annoying our boss so you could say there's never a dull moment," she shrugged.

"And I don't even try," he laughed. "She's almost as scary as Rae."

The dark girl glared at him, making him laugh nervously.

"What, do you two live with your boss or something?" Robin asked.

"Yeah but I'm really surprised she hasn't kicked me out," the changeling smiled.

Raven stared at him, "That's only because of me. Otherwise she would've thrown you out the first day."

The green boy looked at the clock on the building. "Hey Rae, we gotta go before she decides to…" He shivered.

She rolled her eyes, smiling smugly. "Okay well then we better take the short cut." She stood up. "It was nice chatting with you guys."

"See ya," BB waved.

Robin stood up, "Let's follow them."

"Why?" Cy asked nervously.

"Because I have a hunch they're hiding something." He said seriously.

The three titans hid as they followed them down the street and into an alley.

Beast Boy and Raven took off their jackets.

"Where do you think we should go?" Rae asked and mentally sent him. _We're being followed._

"Hey, you wanna go to the park and just hang out?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Sure, I'll race you there." A smile formed on her lips as she rose into the air.

The changeling turned into a cheetah and took off.

When they got to the park they hid in the trees, changed into their disguises and searched for whoever was following them and saw the titans.

"Friend Robin, why do you think our friends are hiding something from us?" The orange girl asked.

"Something about their story just doesn't seem right. Why did they lie about going home?" He asked, walking through the park.

The two teens in the trees decided to quietly leave but BB stepped on an old branch and fell. "AH, oof."

The titans looked at him.

"It's the guy that robbed the bank a while back!" Rob said as he ran to him.

Raven jumped down and grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran for it.

"Titans go!"

Starfire flew faster as she caught up to them. "Please stop."

Rae looked up at her and encased them both in black magic as they disappeared.

Robin frowned, "That's the second time they've got away and the second time they've been around when Beast Boy and Raven aren't."


	7. Discovered

**Dedicated to:**

**Blueyedgirl & OceanLeviathan

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Discovered**

Raven's hair was no longer short because she decided she liked it better long.

Beast Boy had just made his about an inch longer and grew to be taller than Raven.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire where still titans.

The Boy Wonder was still trying to find out if Rae and BB were really criminals but never found out.

The two ex titans stopped meeting with the titans after the first two years and cut off contact between each other completely. Although with the tin man it was two and a half years. They had both changed drastically. Not only where they criminals by law but even by their own standards. And they enjoyed it. Although they still lived with Jinx they went out on their own missions to steal things for fun.

Jinx simply shrugged it off like nothing. If her friends wanted to steal for fun, why not let them?

**At the Tower**

The three titans sat around watching TV when the alarm went off. They arrived at the video game store and saw two people step out.

Two sixteen year olds.

The girl was 5'5 and had long straight black hair and wore black baggy pants with chains and a dark blue tank top that said, "If it gives you a thrill," in thin black cursive. Her eyes were an unusual purple and her skin was a crème color.

The boy stood at 5'7 and had the same baggy pants minus the chains. His green t-shirt said, "I'm an animal," in black bold letters. His messy dark brown hair covered the half of his ears but looked weird against his green forest eyes.

The boy had a bag of the latest video games.

"Hand over the bag," Robin commanded seriously, holding out his hand.

The two teens looked at each other and then fell over laughing **(or rather one did)**.

The Boy Wonder frowned.

"Uh, I don't think they're gonna give it back," Cyborg sweat dropped.

"He doesn't seriously think I'm going to give it back does he?" The boy laughed.

The girl smirked, "And after we stayed here waiting for them too."

The boy stopped laughing and stood up beside her, "I got the bucket of bolts."

"Ok, then I'll take Mr Serious," she laughed. "Oh and we can't forget about the orange girl." A dart of black power shot from her finger and knocked her out.

Robin was angry now, "Titans, go!"

All teens ran toward each other.

Rob sent a flying kick at her but she just side stepped and pretended to yawn, "Is that all?"

He frowned at her.

The boy jumped over the tin man and turned into a flea as he went inside and then turned into a mouse, biting some wire before getting out and changing back, smirking, "Beat that tin man!"

Cyborg's system shut down.

He went over to help the girl as she kicked Rob toward him and he knocked him out.

Star slowly opened her eyes.

The girl smiled at him, "Come on Beast. I've got the games." She told him.

He smiled, "Right behind you Rae." He followed her.

The orange girl gasped, "Friends?"

**The Tower**

Starfire told them how it was Beast Boy and Raven who had been the robbers.

Robin sighed, "Star, we're going to have to turn them into the police."

**The End**

**A SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER THIS!**

**A Promise Fulfilled**

_**Raven and Beast Boy may be criminals but Rae's love for the changeling convinces her that their life isn't what they promised each other and so once again they change their identities to start their lives over with a clean slate. Will the Titans capture and turn them in? **_


End file.
